


half again as many

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 80's, Alternate Universe - America, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, strong t for naughty thoughts and words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Koutarou Bokuto doesn't do anything by halves. It's one of many things Keiji loves about him.Tetsurou Kuroo is new in town and looking for fun on the pier.Keiji Akaashi has ideas for them both.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	half again as many

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest fill: [prompt here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3244744#cmt3244744)

_ "I've never made it with moderation _

_ No, I've never understood _

_ All the feeling was all or nothing _

_ And I took everything I could _

_ Can't hold it back, I can't take the tension _

_ Oh, I'm trying to be good _

_ Want me to love you in moderation _

_ Well don't you know, I wish I could." _

\--Florence + the Machine, Moderation

\---

Koutarou Bokuto can’t do anything by halves.

It’s a thought that’s repeating itself in Keiji’s mind as he watches Koutarou playing Pac-Man in a dark corner of the arcade. His tongue is sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates, and Keiji can’t help a stray thought or two that suggest where else that tongue might be useful.

“Shit!” Koutarou shouts, and as Keiji blinks out of his fantasy he sees that Koutarou has lost. Keiji takes a short look around the arcade before wrapping his arms around Koutarou’s waist.

“Out of quarters?” he asks, and Koutarou sighs.

“I was just short of the top ten,” he mumbles.

Keiji slips his thumbs into the waistband of Koutarou’s pants. “I can make it up to you, if you want.”

Koutarou laughs softly, a little breathless. “Not here, Keij, anyone could see…”

“You’d be into that, wouldn’t you?” Keiji asks.

Koutarou squirms. “I mean—”

“Are you guys still playing?” asks a tall figure. He’s obscured by the light coming in from the pier, and Keiji automatically leaps away from Koutarou.

“Uh, no,” Koutarou says. He dips his head. “Sorry, we’ll get out of your way.”

As the newcomer steps closer, Keiji observes the messiest bedhead he’s ever seen. Something like bangs sweep down over one eye, and he smirks at the two of them.

“Thanks.” He comes over and leans against the machine. Keiji watches the slant of his back, the slight jut of his hip to one side. He’s cocky. He could definitely be taken down a peg. “I’m Tetsurou Kuroo. I’m new around here.”

“I’m Koutarou Bokuto,” Koutarou says. “And this is my...friend, Keiji Akaashi.”

“Friends don’t practically fuck in an arcade,” Tetsurou says.

“We weren’t—” Koutarou says quickly, but Keiji interrupts, stepping forward into Tetsurou’s personal space.

“So we’re not just friends,” he says, his voice deadly quiet. “What the hell is it to you?”

Tetsurou doesn’t lose the smirk off his face. He doesn’t seem fazed at all. “Nothing. I’d just prefer you do it up against a different machine. I intend to take all top ten slots on this one before the summer’s out.”

“No way, man!” Koutarou pipes up. He steps to the side, forgetting his previous shyness. “The same guy has like, seven of them right now, and he’s been playing this machine since they got it in. I’ve been trying to beat him, but man, he’s so good! He must be here all the time, except I’ve never seen him before. Maybe he comes in at night and plays instead of sleeping…”

Keiji watches Tetsurou carefully as Koutarou speaks. He’s had to take down more than his fair share of bullies who think Koutarou is an easy target because he’s eager, or because he emotes too forcefully, or because he’s not “manly” enough. Koutarou can defend himself easily enough, but Keiji prefers to get to anyone who’s shit-talking before the shit talk ever reaches Koutarou’s ears. Koutarou might be better with a punch, but Keiji’s words ensure they’ll keep their mouths shut about Koutarou—and anyone else they might feel like bullying—for a good long while.

Tetsurou doesn’t look disgusted by Koutarou’s rambling, though, nor does he look bored or judgmental. Keiji watches as he very thoroughly looks Koutarou up and down. Keiji’s almost offended at how bold the move is, considering he’s already established who Koutarou is to him, but then Tetsurou looks his way and lifts his eyebrows.

“Maybe so,” Tetsurou says, and he’s looking at Keiji even though it’s Koutarou’s words he’s answering. 

“Pardon my bluntness,” Keiji says. 

“So far I’ve found it refreshing,” Tetsurou replies.

Keiji smiles. “Do you happen to play volleyball, by any chance?”

“Oh!” Koutarou says, and he grabs Keiji’s hand in excitement. “That’s a good idea, Keiji. You’re so smart.”

“I’ve been known to play a bit,” Tetsurou answers. He leans forward slightly. “Why, do you know someone who’s looking for a third?”

“Something like that,” Keiji responds. “You should join us down at the beach later, after you finish taking the top ten slots, or whatever it was you were after.”

Tetsurou looks between the two of them. Koutarou’s bouncing slightly on his toes, and Keiji’s rubbing his thumb over the pad of Koutarou’s hand.

“You know, suddenly Pac-Man doesn’t sound all that appealing,” Tetsurou says. “I could go for some volleyball.”

“We’re likely to get pretty sandy playing,” Keiji says. He narrows his eyes. “I know a place we can wash off after. If you want.”

Koutarou leans over and whispers into Keiji’s ear. “Keiji, don’t we usually just go to your house and wash off?”

Koutarou was never any good at whispering. Keiji nods and glances at Tetsurou.

He pushes himself off the machine. “I’m down for whatever,” he answers.

Keiji smiles again, and Koutarou begins to speak excitedly about volleyball. He and Tetsurou lead the way out of the arcade, Keiji just behind them. There are a lot of reasons Keiji loves Koutarou, but this is among the most prominent:

Koutarou can’t do anything by halves, but Keiji can’t do much by halves, either.

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co


End file.
